New beginnings
by Writerwhat
Summary: Edgar Shepard, the Charming's first born and secret grew up away from the threat of the Evil queen, never to know his true heritage for his own safety. After being abandon all his life Edgar has only ever had to care for himself and even that he did little of, that was until a boy of no older than ten knocked on his door and everything suddenly started to change.


**Enchanted Forest...sometime before the dark curse...**

It had been their only choice. With the Evil Queen breathing down their spines and hope of victory still too far out of sight, Snow and Prince Charming reluctantly gave their first born Edgar Charming to the care of the blue fairy. It was agreed that he'd be raised far away from the royals and grow up unaware of his heritage.

...

 **Modern day... 10 years after the dark curse...**

" _Are you Edgar Shepard?_ " Henry asked. His book hugged against his chest.

" _Depends who's asking"_ the scruff man replied.

" _It's important"_ henry responded.

" _What ya want kid. And don't tell me I'm ya father. I know it ain't possible"_

" _Can I come inside?_ " The run down state of the apartment, along side the many rats and drunks in the hallway had Henry a little more than nervous.

Edgar stepped aside allowing the kid through the door frame. His apartment was no larger than your average studio apartment with a mattress on the floor. And only a tad cleaner than the hallways outside. Henry had been a little apprehensive to look in the fridge, but the trip to Boston had been a long one and he was thirsty. However all that was in the fridge was out of date milk and drinks that he was pretty sure he was too young to drink. He'd have to pass.

" _What was it that it is so important that you wanted to tell me?_ " Edgar questioned.

" _Oh yes_ " Henry said. His eyes returned from his surroundings to focus on the dirty blonde man. " _You are Edgar Shepard?_ "

" _Please just call me Shepard_ " he hated the name Edgar.

"I _'m Henry Mills. I'm not your son_ "

" _That's a relief_ " Shepard quipped.

" _But I am your nephew. Your sister is my real mother_ "

" _That's a cute story kid, but I don't have a sister_ "

" _Yes you do!_ " Henry insisted " _her name is Emma Swan. She arrived here in this world two years after you!_ "

" _That's great kid_ " Shepard deadpanned " _lucky her. But I can't see what this has to do with me and why you are here alone. Wait... Why exactly are you here alone? This is a dangerous place!_ " He questioned.

" _To find you. You are the only one who can help me_ "

" _Why can't this Emma. Your mother?_ "

Henry's head lowered, his eyes finding the ground. " _Because she's dead_ " he raised his head to look the person who he was claiming to be his uncle in the eyes. He pleaded " _and you're the only one who can help me_ "

Edgar Shepard sighed; he sympathised " _even if what you are saying is true I can hardly help you. As you can see_ " he gestured towards his surroundings " _my own life is far from ideal kid. The system is probably much better than what I could provide for you"_

" _I'm not in the system_ " Henry replied " _I have an adopted mum, but she's evil, and doesn't love me_ "

" _Well that's even better_ " said Shepard " _at least that's a home. Look I'm gonna call the cops kid. They can take you home. Your adoptive mother must be worried sick about you"_

" _Please don't!_ " Henry begged " _Come with me. Please!. You're the only family I have_ "

Edgar rubbed his forehead as sighed. This kid would not go without a battle that much he could see, and if what he was saying was true and by the smallest of chances that this kid was somehow related to him by wild chance, he'd rather see the boy home safely himself. " _whereabouts is home?_ "

" _So you'll take me?_ " Henry said excitedly

" _Where?_ "

" _Storybrooke Maine_ "

" _Huh_ " he laughed at himself. That couldn't have been real. The boy must be pulling his leg. " _Storybrooke Maine. And here I was starting to believe... Or feel sorry for you. I don't know. But a name like that you must be making this all up. You're good kid. Had me going for a moment"_

" _Its true!"_ Henry insisted " _and I'll show you it once we get there_ "

Edgar shepard mulled it over for a minute he had to admit a part of himself was intrigued " _fine I'll take you home_ " he walked to his kitchen counter where he looked under some of the cupboards until he found what he needed. Plus he was sure that he was sober enough to drive. Once he found what he needed he chucked it to the kid " _here you'll need it. Hope you know how to hang on_ "

A grim grew on Henry's face as his grip tightened and the engine of the motorcycle roared to life. He was one step closer to breaking the curse.

...

Something that has been on my mind for ages to write.. Just having troubling starting it. Always the hardest part to do. Any feed back would be appreciated. Also apologising in advance for any mistakes. Just writing for fun and to exercise the mind. I hope you guys enjoy the madness that is my mind. Expressing it on paper is defiantly the hard part. Also thank you for reading :).


End file.
